


Older

by Onedayatatime



Series: Troy and Abed are in Love [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, no beta we die like men, schemes, the study group makes trobed canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: Inspired by Ben Platt's Older.Troy is reflecting on his relationship, and out of nowhere meets a wise old man to give him advice. Okay less out of nowhere, and more the work of the Study Group all losing a bet and deciding to get Troy and Abed together.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, trobed - Relationship
Series: Troy and Abed are in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Older

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, kinda bad, mostly written cuz i felt bad and wanted to write something cute. Comments and kudos are really appreciated.

Troy was walking back from class. It was one of the only times he didn’t share any classes with Abed, or walk together. He was always a little disappointed on these days. Okay, more than a little. Even if they had classes on opposite sides of campus, they would walk together, just to talk and laugh. But nooo, Abed had an extra long film class that ended way too long after Troy’s class for him to wait for Abed as just friends. People would start to assume things.

Troy frowned at that. He wanted to wait for Abed. He didn’t mind the wait. Actually he wanted those assumptions to be true. He wanted to walk with him from classes, and maybe he wanted to hold his hand in a not just friends way. Maybe he wanted to look into Abed’s gentle and mysterious eyes and kiss him on the lips. 

He had wanted to for well, he didn’t know. He wanted to for probably as long as they knew each other (definitely since the STD fair) but he didn’t truly realize till about two months ago, and it was driving him crazy. He felt like he was lying, especially when everyone kept making all those dumb jokes about the two of them. He couldn’t keep lying to Abed, because friends don’t lie to each other.

He had tried to make the feelings go away, really he did. Abed was so far out of his league, and from Troy’s knowledge not into dudes. He tried to forget about it, but how could he not be in love with Abed? He was  _ Abed _ !

He was walking past the mysterious old house that was in the middle of campus, Annie kept trying to get the Dean to get rid of it. He said he couldn’t, something about it being a landmark. All Troy knew was it seemed haunted. There was an old man sitting on the porch, who looked so much like the man in the movie Abed and Troy watched last night. The man called out to him “Young man, don’t let your wonder turn into closure.”

Troy screamed, with tears in his eyes “Are you my stop motion Christmas?!”

“Uhhmmm” The man drawled out looking a little confused. He seemed to look over Troy’s shoulder. When Troy turned around he didn’t see anything. “I’m magic, I appear to troubled Greendale students!”

“Then why haven’t I seen you here before? Jeff says all Greendale students are troubled.” He said walking up to the porch and sat in the rocking chair opposite the mysterious man

“Umm, I appear to Greendale students in need of love advice for when they are in love with their best friend?” The man didn’t exactly seem convinced of what he was saying, but Troy was sold.

“I can’t help but think, have I bit my tongue one too many times?” Troy was pacing up and down the porch. He was so caught up in his thoughts he missed the rustling in the bushes.

“I’m sure it’s never too late-” 

“No I’m serious have I bit my tongue too much it’s bleeding.” Troy cut him off, sticking his tongue out.

“Ummmm-”

“And like, if I keep waiting, is that all I’ve ever done? I love the way things are, and anytime we are together it’s like the best thing that’s ever happened to me! But what if I am too late and he doesn’t like me like that and he never has and I tell him and ruin everything?” Troy began to ramble.

“Well-” The man did not know how to react.

“But what happens if he does like me and it’s so good-”

“That is-”

“And what if it’s good but then what happens when Abed gets a big job in L.A. and he realizes he’s too cool for me-”

“You say when not if-”

“Will I ever get to truly know who I am? Like if I don’t take this chance, I’ll never know what it’s like to be the me who gets to love Abed with everything I have. And that’s who I am, who I want to be.”

“Why don’t you-”

“But what if he hates me and I have ruined everything!”

“If he -”

“But he won’t, because he told me he could never hate me and friends don’t lie-”

“That’s-”

“I need to talk to Abed.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Do you have any other advice for me Mr. Wise Man?”

“I don’t think you need it.” He smiled.

“Thanks Mr. Wise Man!” Troy shouted as he started running towards the parking lot. As soon he was out of earshot, Annie, Britta, Shirley, and the Dean (dressed in Sexy Camouflage) popped out of the bush.

“And we worked so hard on that script!” the Dean complained.

\----------

Troy ran to the film department, it was on the complete opposite end of campus. He didn’t care, he just needed to get to Abed. He saw him exiting the building, and the second he saw Abed’s facet made him feel safe and warm. He still needed to catch his breath, and Abed looked like he was about to speak. “Give me a second- need to - catch my breath!” Troy panted. 

Abed pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack when Troy started coughing after it went down the wrong pipe, he was hitting his back. Once he got his breath under control, they looked at each other for a second. Abed didn’t remove his hand, he was still rubbing circles on Troy’s back.

“I need to talk to you.” They said in unison. They gave each other a look.

“1...2...3…”

“I’m in love with you” They said once again in unison.

“What?” Abed asked, like he could not quite believe that this was real. Troy made a promise to himself to spend every day of the rest of his life showing Abed how real this was.

“I love you, Abed. Like a lot. Like I’m in gay love with you.” Troy said, and his face hurt a little from smiling so much, but he didn’t care.

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Me too.” He said, with what Troy knew was a big smile. He never really understood why Jeff and Pierce kept calling Abed a robot, how could you not see that smile? 

“Wanna kiss?” Troy asked, somewhat nervously.

“Please.” Abed said, and Troy wasn’t sure who leaned in first or who kissed who, but all he knew was he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. 

When they finally separated, they sang “Troy and Abed are Toge-ther!”

Little did they know their friends were hiding behind the bushes going “Awwwww!

It was a little creepy, but everything at Greendale is graded with a curve.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write this as a series? Like maybe going into the scheme and how Abed's part went?? IDK comment if you liked it and especially if you want those sequels. I also have a couple other things in mind.


End file.
